beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuga
Ryuga (Japanese: 竜牙 Ryuga) is one of the main protagonists and a former-member of Dark Nebula in the Metal Saga. Ryuga is a rival of Gingka and his current Beyblade is L Drago Destroy F:S. Appearance Ryuga has tanish-peach skin with a yellow dragon headwear on his head. He has white hair with a red streak on it and he wears his coat as a cape. His eyes are normally ruthless and merciless and usually has an evil sneer on his face. His launcher color is white. Personality He is portrayed to be pure evil and merciless to his allies or enemies, he loves to attack the Beys of his enemies until the Bey is crushed. He also enjoys terrorizing other Beybladers and has a power-hungry personality. Although in Blader's Spirit, it is revealed that Ryuga's behavior was caused by Lightning L-Drago's possession over him. In ''Kenta's Determination'', however, he was shown to be caring. He took care of his Bey, waited for Kenta under a tree when he fainted, used L-Drago to light a fire for him and even fed him. He was also shown to have a "sixth sense" which makes him alert to Beys being prepared for launching, to which he quickly launches his to either stop the Blader or ignite a battle. History He owns the mystical L-Drago, referred to as the , and is Gingka's ultimate rival. Coincidentally, he keeps his Beyblade on his arm with something shaped like a dragon from the Asian legends. He was a part of the Dark Nebula organization, where he was seriously worshiped by all the followers like Yu Tendo. He turned monstrous in the final battle with Gingka in MF051. Ryuga is the reason Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane, got trapped in a cave. But later was saved by Hokuto, a Beyblader dog. With Dark Nebula, he attacked the town Gingka lived in. After defeating Ryo in a battle with his L-Drago, rocks fell from the volcano on top Gingka's father. This is why Gingka hates Ryuga. Ginkga's father Ryo then turned into Phoenix with Burn Fireblaze and Ryuga killed Doji. Anime Awakening When Ryuga first appeared in the anime, he is seen inside a capsule in a coma in the Dark Nebula Castle. Gingka and Storm Pegasus presence in the area allowed him to wake up. Afterward, Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. This caused the event in where he was able to restore Ryuga's power. With his energy back to 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago, leaving Gingka in shock that he lost to him and Pegasus in scratches. He approched Gingka when the WBBA granted Yu's wish to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers". The winner will be able to fight Ryuga and Gingka used this chance to have a re-match. They had a short battle but Ryuga won and told him he won't be able to defeat him. In Battle Bladers, he is often seen spectating at the battles with Doji. He battles Hikaru and Tsubasa and wins. He then approches Doji and uses L-Drago to suck all of his energy due to Doji being concerned that Ryuga won't be all powerful to defeat Gingka, making him think Doji does not think he's powerful alone. In the semi-finals, he battles Kyoya and wins despite Kyoya's determination to beat Ryuga and battle and win against Gingka. With this, Ryuga gets his match to battle Gingka. In the final round, Gingka and Ryuga have their re-match and it takes a turn for the worst for Gingka. During the match L-Drago takes control over Ryuga. However, with Gingka's determiantion to beat Ryuga and the bond he has with with freinds and more importanly the Blader's Spirit, he was able to defeat Ryuga but at a price, as had to Pegasus sacrifice itself to defeat L-Drago once and for all. Then Ryuga picks up L-Drago and walks away. Return Ryuga returns with Meteo L-Drago, the evolution Lightning L-Drago and is more of a "Teacher" to Tsubasa in order help stop Tsubasa's "dark side." He battles Gingka once more and wins after Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus gets stuck in a black hole and Ryuga leaves telling Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit. He enters Big Bang Bladers to defeat Jack and his Killer Beafowl. The Search for the Legend Bladers Ryuga approached two guards in Zarkan Island. The guards would not let him in but Ryuga had other reasons. He used the power of Meteo L-Drago to strike the guards. However, a light beam from the Star Frament hit Meteo L-Drago. This caused it to evolve into L-Drago Destroy. The villagers were frightened of L-Drago's power and thus banished Beyblades from their village. Kyoya and Benkei traveled to a mountain near the volcano in Zarakn Island. Kyoya spotted none other than Ryuga. Ryuga challenged him to a battle and they took off. The Beys fought and Fang Leone launched it into the air. Ryuga liked his skills but told him he could not win. Ryuga defeated Kyoya as well as Gingka and Yuki. After the battles, he left them to an unknown destination. Ryuga later partcipated in a Bey Tournament near the Mojengo-daro ruins. He battled well enough to see if any Legend Bladers were there and to get himself into the semi-finals but left when he knew there were no such Legend Bladers where he was. Kenta then approached him and asked him to help Gingka's quest to find the Legend Bladers. Ryuga ignored this and left but Kenta followed him. After a long and trackless path through mountains, forests, as well as jungles Ryuga finally agreed to help Gingka on his quest. The next day, he set off as Kenta followed him. Battles Losing only one battle, Ryuga is one of the strongest Bladers in the anime. Battles (Metal Fusion) Battles (Metal Masters) Battles (4D) Beyblades L Drago 105F: Ryuga's first Beyblade in the manga. [[Lightning L Drago 100HF|'Lightning L-Drago' 100HF]]: Ryuga's second Beyblade in the manga (first in the anime). Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the only Bey that spins to the left. [[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|'Meteo L-Drago LW105LF']]: Ryuga's third Beyblade in the manga (second in the anime) and the evolved form of Lightning L-Drago. L-Drago Destroy F:S: Ryuga's fourth beyblade in the manga (third in the anime) which is the evolved form of Meteo L-Drago. Ryuga's current Beyblade. It's possible that Ryuga owned a generic bey before he got L-Drago / Lightning L-Drago. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the Beast inside Ryuga's Beyblade. *[[Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike|'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike']]: Ryuga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called , it is referred to as a . *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill': Ryuga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called . *'Dragon Emperor: Death Claw': Ryuga's third finishing move in the manga is called . It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move." *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction': Ryūga's fourth finishing move in the anime is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Destruction (破壊ソーリングドラゴン天皇, Hakai sōringudoragon ten'nō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move" Quotes *When Gingka warned Ryuga, Ryuga said "I'll say it a million times, your father couldn't cut it!" *"I can't remember anyone taking so many of my direct hits without completely collapsing. I give you credit for that." Trivia *Ryuga literally means "dragon's fang" in Japanese. *Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula Organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *He along with Doji are the only people from Beyblade: Metal Fusion who don't show up on the final picture of Blader's Spirit of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. *Ryuga is the second person to have his Beyblade's Beast change, after Reiji (Serpent to Medusa). *Ryuga is the first blader to control Lightning L-Drago without facing the same deathly fate as the previous owners. Gallery Ryuga2.png Ryuuga.png RyugaControlled.jpg|Ryuga under L-Dragos's control RyugaEvil.jpg RyugaVSGinga.jpg|Ryuga vs Gingka Ryuga3.png Ryuga1.png Ryuga2.jpg 140.jpg ryuga metal masters1.PNG|Ryuga appears again in Beyblade: Metal Masters new.PNG|Ryuga appears again with his newer beyblade. 25497-262.jpg 25ghfnh.jpg 185px-Sadudhsjsa.png 185px-Bdsabd.png 185px-390.jpg 185px-70.jpg 185px-Bsjbsdaj.png Ultimate Bladers Chapter 2.png Metal Fight Beyblade v4 manga.jpg|Ryuga and Ginka in a Corocoro promo|link=http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gingka_Hagane|linktext=Ginka For a full gallery of images of Ryuga, see Ryuga/Gallery. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Legend Bladers Category:Villains Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy